A Random Ben 10 Christmas
Ben wakes up in the middle of a chasm, where Abraham Lincoln, Ben 23, Zac Fenton, Steve and Ahmad and him are tied around a giant bear. Ben: WAIT WHY ARE WE HERE Abraham Lincoln: Well, young lad, this is yet another mystery in the mysteries of the wide universe, and a rather popular strategical plot element administered by the writers to compensate for a rather imbecile failure for a decent commencation. Ben 23: Mind = http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/nickfusi0n/images/2/21/Explosion_2.gif Steve: I heard, "Bla Bla Bla Bla Industrialization Bla Bla Bla Big Words Bla Bla". Ahmad facepalms. Ahmad: What Abe meant to say- Steve: OH WAIT ITS ABRAHAM LINCOLN He hugs Abraham Lincoln to death. Ahmad: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207095833/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f5/Facepalmemote.png I'm surrounded by morons. Ben: Cool story bro. Ahmad: Alright, now, let us show you the entire story from the begining... Earlier, Ben is asleep. His alarm beeps, and he gets up. Ben: Ah! Another normal day! But no! He looks around. He leaps out of the building, and lands in front of a lot of snow. Ben: ITS CHRISTMAAAAAS!! He transforms into Articguana, who is somehow wearing a scarf. Articguana: And let there be snow! He fires a beam of ice at the sky, and it begins to snow even more. He then creates an ice board and surfs off. He fires ice beams left and right. Articgauana: Christmas! Mr. Bauman is next to his chimney, holding a cup of hot cocoa. Mr. Bauman: Ah. Nothing like a calm Christmas day with warmth and no Ben to be annoyed from.. Articguana's ice beam enters the room, and freezes it, including Mr. Bauman who shivers coldly. Mr. Bauman, shivering: B-B-B-B-EN TEN-NYS-ON!!! Meanwhile, Articguana surfs down, next to a huge factory. We zoom inside. Pakmar is running a Hot Chocolate Factory. Engineer: Well, Mr. Pakmar, with luck, our winnings can cover up all possible damages in case this does succeed. What's important right now, is that not a bit of ice should touch the generator, or the entire factory will- Pakmar: Ah, don't worry! As long as Ben Tennyson is awa- Articguana's ice beam enters, and freezes solid the generator, causing it to overload. Pakmar: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png AHH!! CURSE YOU, BEN TENNYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png The factory explodes. Meanwhile, Articguana arrives at Max's Plumbing. Articguana (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121201160632/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1a/Zzzancyartic.png ): Aha! Time to spread the Christmas cheer inside! He pulls the lever, and slides down all the way in the base. Articguana: AAAAND MERRRY CHRISTMAAAAS! He releases a wave of ice, freezing everybody, including Max, who is frozen into a rage stature, and Rook, hardened into confusion. Dr. Animo is trying to add a burning coal to his cell door to open it, but the freeze wave cools it down. Dr. Animo: CURSE YOU BEN TEEENNNNNYYYYSSSSSOOONNN!! Articguana: Oh look, everyone's frozen. Sequence! Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun! Ben 10! But when you need a superhero, he'll cower off and run! Ben 10! Despite the muscles he's got on his arm! He'll fall like a hollow sack from the littlest harm! Ben 10! When trouble's taking place, He'll hide in any vase! Ben 10! When his life is on the line, He'll never cease to whine! Ben 10! of Opening Sequence! Ben, Rook, Gwen, and Kevin are doing their Christmas shopping at the mall. Kevin is lifting a huge ammount of stuff. Gwen: Uh, Ben, are you really sure we need all this stuff for Christmas? Ben: Absotively Positutely! We have only reached the begining of the things we need for Christmas. He pulls out a small paper, and unfolds it into a huge scroll. It keeps getting rolled down, and extends out of the mall, down the stairs, into the garage, out into the street, into Ben's house, and outside of the Galaxy. Gwen: Man, that's long. Ben: OF COURSE! ITS CHRISTMAS! Next up, we need a sonic DVD amplifier, a lighting torch, a Swedish Chef's underwear disguised as a bunny, left handed pillow cupcakes, enormous speakers, a bulldozer, a teddy bear, a tooth paste eating mole- French Narrator: And Eighty Years Later... The gang all have white beards now, even Gwen. Ben: a bikini bottom reference chocolate bar, a rotten meat steak, and a toilet. He points at a nearby plumbing shop. Kevin faints, the entire pile of stuff crushing him. Gwen: Um.. What do you need the toilet for? Ben: For this reason- He slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Wildmutt. He runs up and begins drinking from the toilet. Gwen: EWWWWW http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b2/Sick.gif Rook: I must commit suicide to escape this eternal tormentation. He hangs himself. Wildmutt looks up at the camera and grins, a piece of poop on his face. Wildmutt: No one is capable of analyzing my interests. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3b/WinkNewEmote.png Gwen: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132508/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/._..png Kevin gets up, from all the presents collapsing on him. Kevin: ...did Wildmutt just talk? Gwen: Ben sure is full of surprises. Wildmutt is scratching himself with his back leg, and fleas and insects fall out. Gwen: ...and fleas. Kevin: Ew Flea: We're fre- The flea is stepped on. Gwen: Well, for a Christmas random special, there is very few Christmas foreshadowings. Kevin: Foreshadowing? Zs'Skayr breaks out of the Omnitrix, and flies out, lightning striking in the distance, and darkness engulfing everywhere. Zs'Skayr: http://images.wikia.com/anime-arts/images/7/7e/Mwahaha.gif I SHALL BRING FORTH THE SHADOWS!! http://images.wikia.com/anime-arts/images/7/7e/Mwahaha.gif Gwen: Uhm... No.. Let's leave that plot for the Halloween special. Zs'Skayr: But.. But... But.. Gwen: No buts! Kevin: Hehehe, butts. Gwen: Shuddup Kevin. Zs'Skayr: But Halloween is in October! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207141727/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d8/Sad.png That's ten months from now... Gwen: Sorry Zs'Skayr... Zs'Skayr: Its okay... Ben: Ohai Ghostfreak Zs'Skayr rages. Zs'Skayr: MY NAME IS ZS'SKAYR! Ben: Okay, Ghostfreak! Zs'Skayr: ITS ZS'SKAYR! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d3/Raage.png He explodes into teddy bears. Ben: lol teddy bears Then suddenly, an Elf appeared! Elf: Ben Tennyson! I need your help! Ben: Ohai Elf Elf: Santa is in trouble! He is captured! Ben: Who captured him? Elf: Wel- The Elf is shot. Ben: FUUUU- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110804032602/pvzcc/images/e/e1/Emoticon_rageguy.png Then, suddenly, three figures appeared! Figure #1: We're here to help! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110828074010/pvzcc/images/b/b9/Emoticon_fyea.png Ben: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120207132508/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/._..png Who are you guys. Figure #1: I'm Abraham Lincoln, and these are George Washington and George Bush. George Bush: Hi. No, wait, you fools! You are not supposed to appear yet! George Washington: Wut. Georgge Washington had a snake in his underwear. George Washington: AHHHHHHH He died. George Bush had breast cancer, and he cried so hard that Megan Fox gave him an explosive lolipop for Thanksgiving dinner. Ben: lolwut Abraham Lincoln didn't die because I like him. Abraham Lincoln: Gratitude. I appreciate that. The real three figures were... Figure #1: I'm- Ben: OMG ITS SELENA GOMEZ Figure #2: Wut. Ben hugged Rook to death. Figure #1: No, you idiot! I'm Ahmad! Figure #2: And I'm Steve! Ben: Then, who's Figure #3? Abraham Lincoln: That's Ben 23. Ben 23/Figure #3: S'up. Ben: Lol hi me Ben 23: Hi. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120614215644/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Kevin: But wait, isn't that a bit too much main characters? Loltrue. Kevin died of breast cancer. Rook: That is remarkably- Rook died too. Steve: Lol. Ahmad: Well, Gwen's heart is cursed to be frozen. Gwen: WHAT Ben: Lol Gwen's heart is frozen. Steve: LET IT BEN! LET IT BEN! Ben 23: S'up. Ahmad facepalms. Ahmad: Idiots... Ben: So how will we cure her? Ahmad: Only an act of true love can thaw her heart! Gwen turned and kissed a bystander on the lips. Ahmad: lolnope Gwen: FUUUUUUU